Paper planes
by iimikuii
Summary: 2 different worlds collide and soon disappear right after. Each dies with one wish for the other, to live a happy rry I don't know how to rate and sorry for bad summary
1. Prisoner

Miki: hey everyone!

Len: I snag this song it should be more cheerful!

miki: deal with it and there is a video that you should watch I will put the website url at the end

len: miki doesn't own vocaloid or everything would be gloomy!

miki: HEY!

* * *

><p>In some time, at some place<p>

One prisoner fell for a girl  
>Through the barracks<p>

Heartrendering, heartrendering

They've taken all my freedom  
>I was having dark days of persecution<br>Between you and filthy me

A big difference, big difference

I wrote a letter  
>And folded it into a paper plane<br>Praying it'd reach you through the barracks

Fly away, fly away

Oh, to be able to get away  
>From here someday<br>It's a lie~  
>I know it<p>

Your existence made me feel  
>Like all lies could be true~<br>"Come here and have a talk with me"  
>You'd never know my agony<p>

Watching you from here  
>Was a tiny hapiness for tomorrow~<p>

Days and months passed since then  
>Paper planes from you were my<p>

Happiness, happiness

Suddenly one day you said  
>You had to go far away<p>

Goodbye, goodbye

Oh~  
>I have been living in agony<br>But I have never cried like this until today

Your existence made me smile  
>Even with any fate<br>Seeing you without your name  
>I felt a restored, bright future<p>

I can't call you  
>I can't chase you<br>I can't get out of here  
>I can't do anything<p>

Finally it's my turn  
>Me being without you<br>I have no regrets in this world  
>But I'm screaming in my heart<p>

I want to live a little more  
>I no longer have contradictory feelings<br>I just want to see you one more time

Wanna see you, wanna see you

Once more, once more

I can never have back the days we spent together  
>I remember them all like a flash<br>Everything you gave me  
>Was my only hope to live<p>

In the weeds filled with darkness  
>There was one flower that was blooming beautifully<p>

Even though we lived in different worlds  
>I tried to reach out to you<p>

If this is the last moment  
>Please let me talk to her<br>In a small chamber, closed with darkness  
>My screams were resounding vainly<p>

I'm feeling so much pain in my chest

I can hardly breathe

I wanted to know

Just one thing

Your na-me...

* * *

><p>watch?v=VoK5d58G20c<p> 


	2. Paper Planes

Miki: HEY EVERYONE!

Len: BE QUIET! I AM TRYING TO FANTAIZ ABOUT MIKU!

Miki: -tears form in eyes-

Miku: Great job Len you started to make a girl cry -tears form in eyes-

Rin: great job know you made two girls cry-tears form in eyes-

Len: what did i do to make THREE! girls cry!

Miku,Miki,&Rin: We were cutting onions!

Len: What the...

Miki: I DONT OWN THE SONG OR VOCALOIDS!

* * *

><p>(Rin)<br>In another time,  
>And some other place,<br>In a far away and distant world,  
>The one thing that joined us in two very seperate lives,<br>Was the means of a single paper plane.

Every day I would escape from my hospital bed,  
>And hurry to meet you again,<br>Seeing you, it means everything to me,  
>When I read your letter I can feel my heart grin wider,<br>I feel that blush creep over my face,  
>I begin to wonder,<br>Is this that feeling people call love?  
>But why does . . .,<br>Papa tell me no?  
>Why the scary face?<br>Why does he hate that boy at his work place?  
>I don't understand this anymore,<p>

If you stay with me forever, always by my side,  
>Then I'll have a reason to go on,<br>In this room of mine, where the sun does not shine,  
>I can see,<br>A future,  
>Where there is light.<p>

I want to see you again,  
>But it's to far away,<br>Now even walking, it has become a chore for me,  
>If soon I must leave this painful life,<br>I want to see you one more time,  
>It would only burden you,<br>If you were to worry about me,  
>So I run.<br>I write my good-bye,  
>I send it you,<br>I put it on a paper plane,  
>That way you will never have to see me cry,<p>

(Len)  
>I will wait, if it takes forever,<br>I will wait for you,  
>Until you return to me, I will wait,<br>If I keep all these letters,  
>Maybe my hope will never die,<br>And we will meet again someday.

(Rin)  
>Oh, I'm done,<br>From that pass in the sun,  
>Now my body doesn't move anymore,<br>I guess my life will be taken soon,  
>But when I said good-bye to you . . .,<p>

I tried my hardest,  
>Always to be strong,<br>But I guess it's already far too late,  
>When I relize never again will you smile at me,<br>Oh, that hurts,  
>It hurts,<br>It hurts!

Every flower without sunshine,  
>Is destined to wilt,<br>And wither away until it's dust.  
>The only thing that gave me light,<br>In this cruel, cruel world,  
>Is the letters and the love you blessed me with.<br>I can no longer read your letters,  
>With these blurry eyes,<br>I fell coldness seep over me,  
>This must be the end,<br>But if this is truely the last moment of my life,  
>I pray that I may go to where you are.<p>

(Rin&Len)  
>Because I always heard you there by my side,<br>I knew I'd never forget that smile on your face,  
>Though this darkness managed to rip us both apart,<br>We will find each other again,  
>Tomarrow . . .<br>At that place, I will wait.

* * *

><p>watch?v=R9mNjhSWux4<p> 


End file.
